Hardly teenagers?
by nurseduffin
Summary: Spending time alone has been a bit of a struggle for the newly weds, due to two new house guests. But, will Duffy regret her words to Robyn...read to find out.
1. chapter 1

Hardly teenagers?

-x- Chapter One -x-

"We're not exactly teenagers are we?".

Those words echoed around in her mind, as she sat on the couch, his arm draped over her, her legs curled up, extremely content. But there was something at the pit of her stomach that made her think of those words, now more than ever. It was just his fingers that slowly caressed her shoulder, then, slowly down her arm. Nothing more than that, but all she wanted to do was reach up and kiss him. To feel his lips on hers. And then it leading to so much more than that, right there on the couch. She didn't care how reckless it was, or seemingly disproving for people of their ages. But all she wanted them to do was rip each others clothes off and make love right there on the couch. There was only one small problem with that right now...Robyn...who sat on the sofa opposite cradling Charlotte in her arms.

It had only been a week since Robyn and Charlotte had moved into their house. So naturally it had also been just over week since they'd had any real time alone together. Which was why she was having that feeling in the pit of her stomach, and why she was reacting so much at the slightest touch he made on her.

She shook those thoughts from her mind, and tried to concentrate on the film they were watching on television. She glanced over and saw Robyn had now drifted off to sleep. So, it was now or never, she decided to be as sneaky as she could about her next move.

She moved her hand and slowly stroked his knee, then squeezed his leg. She raised her head, as he turned to her and smiled. She smirked back at him and bit her lip. He raised his eyebrows at that. She then reached up and playfully kissed him. She could feel the butterflies surface in her stomach. Brief as the kiss was, when it ended, he sighed back at her. His eyes were glistening, then she saw that hint of naughtiness reflected back in his features. (He felt it too.) She realised.

He smirked back at her, reaching up to put a few stray hairs back behind her ear. He mouthed the words to her, rather than speaking.

"You're beautiful."

She smiled back at him, blushing slightly.

How did he know? How does he do it? He must be able to read her mind. No one could do that. No one but him.

He then began to stroke her arm, slowly running his fingers over the silky blouse she was wearing.

She just looked at him, and bit her lip, her eyes reacting to his touch once again.

He smirked down at her, and slowly bent down to kiss her once more.

BOOOOOOMMMMM!

A large explosion erupted from the television screen.

Loud enough to jolt them both from their movements and enough to stop them in their tracks from kissing each other.

But, the noise also woke Robyn from her sleep, and subsequently woke Charlotte up too, as her she began to gently cry.

Both Charlie and Duffy simply giggled at each other. He then pulled her closer to him, and hugged her, and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Duffy turned to Robyn, who was gently rocking Charlotte back to sleep.

"Sorry, must of dozed off." Robyn said, as she looked apologetically at them both.

"It's ok, it's totally fine. Why don't you take Charlotte up to bed, get some sleep yourself?" Duffy said, as she looked over at Robyn.

"You don't mind." Robyn replied.

"No, no, not at all." Charlie replied.

"We're gonna stay down here, watch the film." Duffy added.

"It's been really good, very..." Charlie said.

"Exciting so far." Duffy added.

"Oh." Robyn said, as she just got Charlotte settled once again.

"Here, let me help." Duffy said, as she rose from the sofa.

Duffy, took a sleeping Charlotte from Robyn's arms, as Robyn got up from the sofa. She then handed the baby back to her.

"Thanks Duffy." Robyn said, as she took the baby from her.

"Night you two." Robyn said, as she walked out of the living room, and up the stairs to bed, with her sleeping child.

Duffy slowly closed the door to the living room, and proceeded to look back her husband.

He simply smirked back at her, opened his arms for her and said.

"Now Mrs Fairhead, where were we?"

She giggled back at him, as that feeling in the pit of her stomach came back once again.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Hardly teenagers?

-x- Chapter Two -x-

"Charlie..." Duffy said.

"Mmm?" Charlie replied, as he kissed her neck.

"I think I heard the door go." Duffy spoke again.

"What?" Charlie muttered.

"The door." Duffy answered.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie exclaimed.

Footsteps slowly came down the stairs, as both Charlie and Duffy hurriedly tried to put on their tops, and re-do their trousers.

"You're kidding me?" Charlie said, as he struggled with his zip.

The footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs, and slowly walked passed the door to the living room and along the hallway towards the kitchen.

Charlie just about threw his shirt on, and hurriedly grabbed the sofa blanket from behind him, to drape over both him and Duffy, as she sat down next to him.

"Remote!" Duffy said, as she turned to looked up at Charlie.

"What?" Charlie replied.

"Volume, remote!" Duffy replied.

"Shit!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Wait a sec..." Duffy said, as she reached for it on the coffee table in front of them.

She proceeded to turn up the volume, luckily the film was coming up to a tense scene, so the music was slowly building up.

Charlie simply looked at her and shook his head.

"Come here." Duffy said, as she then started rubbing her lipstick from his lips.

"Better?" Charlie replied, smirking at her.

"You'll do." Duffy answered, giggling at him.

"Good." Charlie smirked back at her.

Charlie then brushed her hair behind her ear once again, and said.

"You Mrs Fairhead are one..."

"Duffy, where did you put the tin of milk for Charlotte?" Robyn asked, as she yawned sleepily.

Robyn interrupted their 'moment' and walked into the sitting room.

"Oh, erm, in the second cupboard next to the fridge sweetheart. Everything ok?" Duffy replied.

"Yeah, oh, and never thought of there. Just can't express any milk for some reason, so thought I'd use the tinned milk for now." Robyn answered.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, that happens sometimes. And, there are some fresh cartons in the fridge, I got them from PICU, just in case." Duffy replied.

"Thanks Duffy. How's the film?" Robyn asked, stifling another yawn.

"Good, really good." Duffy replied, smiling back at her.

"We were getting to the tense bit..." Charlie interjected.

"Oh, sorry." Robyn sleepily said, as she yawned once again.

"It's ok." Duffy said, as she playfully tapped Charlie on the chest.

"You weren't to know." Charlie wistfully replied.

"Well, I'll leave you two it then." Robyn said, as she left the room.

"Thanks." Charlie replied.

"Ow." Charlie added, as Duffy tapped him on the chest once again.

"What?" Charlie asked, as he looked at Duffy.

"Night Robyn." Duffy said.

"Oh, sorry. Night Robyn." Charlie smiled back at her.

"Night." Robyn said, as she left the room and closed the door.

"Charlie." Duffy said as she hit him on the chest once again.

"Ow, give over." Charlie said, as he then began tickling her back.

"Charlie." Duffy blushed.

"What?" Charlie replied, as he began lifting her blouse up at the bottom, his fingers going higher, as he pulled her towards him.

"You're a..." Duffy said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

As he withdrew he smirked back at her.

"So are you, just as bad it seems." Charlie said, as he moved his fingers higher on her back, and noticed something, was missing.

"Haha, I guess so." Duffy replied, biting her lip at him.

Charlie's face fell.

"Duffy where's your bra?" He asked, looking concerned.

"What?" Duffy replied, looking shocked.

"Your bra, you're not wearing your bra!" Charlie exclaimed.

"You're kidding me?" Duffy's face dropped.

"Where the hell is it?" She added, as she got up and scoured the room looking for it.

"Haha." Charlie laughed.

"It's not funny Charlie." Duffy looked scornful.

He laughed once again.

"Don't." Duffy said, as she pointed at him.

"Haha." He chuckled.

"It's not funny." Duffy looked at him, as she put her hands on her hips.

"It is from where I'm sitting." Charlie replied, still with a smirk on his face.

"What if Robyn noticed." She said.

"I doubt it Duffy." Charlie answered.

"Well where is it then?" Duffy said, giving up.

"You were sitting on it." He said, as he lifted her white laced bra up from under the blanket.

"Charlie. You can be such a..." Duffy said, hands on her hips, shaking her head at him.

"Yes, dear?" Charlie interrupted, smiling at her.

"Bloody..." She said, as she walked back over to the sofa, and sat down next to him.

"...boy sometimes." She added, as she took the bra from him, and smiled at him.

"Oh, is that all?" He said, eyebrows raised, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come here..." Duffy said, as she leaned in and kissed him.

She stroked his cheek, as she then withdrew and just looked into his eyes. She understood more so now how much they reflected his feelings for her, as well as hers would reflect her own. And those words circled around in her mind once again. Deep down they were teenagers at heart. Young lovers. He made her feel young and alive. They completed each other. They may be in their twilight years now, but she felt like the years had slipped away every time they were together.

"I do love you Charlie boy." She said, as she stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

Charlie looked into her eyes, smiling happily back at her, as he reached up and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"I love you too, kid."

He then reached down and kissed her. A lingering kiss that they both melted into.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Hardly teenagers?

-x- Chapter 3 -x-

The faint sound of a baby crying could be heard. Duffy slowly stirred, moaning slightly, as she pulled the covers up and over her shoulder, and wrapped her arm further around his chest. The sunlight shone through the curtains as he too began to stir, the light catching his eyes as he woke. He felt her lying on his chest. He gently stroked her hair, reaching down to kiss her head. She stirred once again.

"Mmm." She said.

She opened her eyes, taking in the morning sun, she slowly raised herself up and looked at him.

"Morning beautiful." Charlie said, as he stroked her arm.

"Morning darling." She leaned up and kissed him.

As she looked down at his chest and rather than laying back on it let out a giggle instead.

"Haha."

"What?" He asked.

She then rubbed a piece of evidence from his chest; then another, and another.

"What is it?" He asked again.

She laughed again.

"Evidence."

"Eh?"

"Lipstick."

"Haha." He chuckled.

She licked her finger and tried to remove the more redder stained marks with a little more force.

"Ow, careful." Charlie said.

"Ooops, sorry darling." She replied, giggling again.

She then slowly kissed each mark, as compensation, going lower as she did so.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." Charlie smirked back at her.

"Although?" He asked.

"Mmm?" She replied, looking up.

"What about all those places you missed?" He said, as he lifted the covers and gestured towards his boxers.

"Haha." She said, as she playfully tapped him on the chest.

"You must have read my mind Mr. Fairhead." She added.

"Dirty girl!" Charlie replied, his smile broadening.

"Absolutely filthy." She smiled back at him, licking her lips.

"Lucky me." Charlie said, as he winked at her.

-x-


	4. Hardly Teenagers - Chapter 4

Hardly teenagers?

-x- Chapter 4 -x-

"Beep, beep."

She heard it faintly, and felt a buzz, as she retrieved her phone from her uniform pocket.

(WILL YOU BE WEARING YOUR RED LIPSTICK TONIGHT? C X)

She smiled down at his text, and shook her head to herself, that feeling in the pit of her stomach slowly surfacing, as she thought of what response to give.

(MIGHT DO. D X)

She replied, and then put her phone back in her pocket, as she carried on with her paperwork duties, stood at the desk at the nurses station in cubicles.

Charlie sat in his office; as he typed out his reply, smiling to himself.

(DIRTY GIRL. 3 HOURS AND 25 MINS TO GO, BEAUTIFUL. JUST YOU AND ME. C X)

Her phone buzzed again, as she checked it. She quickly typed out her reply, trying to not let the other staff see her.

(CAN'T WAIT DARLING. D X)

(ME TOO SWEETHEART. ME TOO. C X)

His phone buzzed, as he quickly replied. Then returned to his own paperwork and thought of where they'd go to first on their date night.

-o-

"Twit, t'woo." Alicia said, as she walked into the staff room, as she saw Duffy putting on her red lipstick, as she wore a tight fitting light blue dress, tights, high heels, and her hair down.

"Charlie's a lucky guy." Alicia added.

Duffy blushed, but then winked at her young colleague.

"Haha. I'm sure he'll be the first to admit that too." Duffy replied, smirking at Alicia.

"What's that?" Charlie said, as he came into the staff room, dressed smartly in his crisp dark blue shirt, and jeans, holding his jacket in one hand.

Duffy turned towards him. His eyes lit up, taking in her beauty, he never took his eyes off her, as he walked up to her, and kissed her on her cheek.

He refrained from saying anything, especially in front of Alicia, but he couldn't help but smirk to himself as he saw she wore her red lipstick.

"Nothing darling." Duffy said, as she smiled back at him.

"All set?" He asked.

"Where are you two off to?" Alicia asked.

"Ah, that would be telling." Charlie said, as he winked at Alicia.

"Haha, Charlie." Duffy laughed.

"It's a surprise." He replied.

"Well, don't get thrown out this time where ever it is." Alicia laughed, as she looked at the couple.

"Haha, you asked for that one." Duffy replied, as she nudged Charlie.

"That was your fault not mine." Charlie frowned, as he rubbed his stomach where Duffy had caught him.

"Shouldn't have plied me with all that wine Mr. Fairhead." Duffy laughed, as she responded.

Charlie smirked, as he said.

"I know. But you're always way more fun after wine." Charlie winked back at Alicia.

"Charlie." Duffy said, as she tapped him on his chest with her hand.

"Haha, you're both as bad as each other. Have fun you two." Alicia said, as she shook her head at the couple.

"We will." Charlie said, as he grasped Duffy's hand and led her towards the door.

"Night Alicia." Duffy said, shaking her head at Charlie, as they both left the room.

"Night." Charlie said, as he smirked at Duffy.

-o-

"I thought we were going to a restaurant then the pub." Duffy asked, as she stood at the bar waiting for the barmaid to take their order.

"We were going too, until I heard about here." Charlie replied, as the barmaid finally came over to them.

"Large sweet white wine, and a double Jameson's, please." Charlie ordered.

"Oh." Duffy said, as she saw the pub was small, busy, but full of people roughly the same age as them, or a bit younger.

"You'll love them." He added, as he gestured towards the band setting up their instruments.

As they took to their seats, Charlie put his arm around Duffy, and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful." He said, into her ear.

"You look pretty alright too Mr." She replied, as she kissed him on the lips. Giggling as she had to rub her lipstick from his lips afterwards.

He smiled back at her.

Then the band began to play.

Duffy's face lit up, it was one of her favourite songs from the seventies, one she'd danced to numerous times around the kitchen whilst cooking.

"Oh Charlie." She said, or mouthed as she could no longer be heard over the music, as she squeezed his hand with hers.

He simply squeezed her hand, and smiled back.

-o-

An hour later, and after many drinks the band had a break.

Charlie turned to Duffy.

"Well?" He asked.

"Brilliant." She replied excitedly.

"Thought you'd like them." He said, as he leaned over to her.

"Come here gorgeous." He added, as he kissed her.

It was a deep kiss, one that they got lost in. It made their heads spin, and pulses race.

"You are so sexy." Charlie said, as he squeezed her leg with his wandering hand.

"Charlie." She blushed, and bit her lip.

"What?" He'd replied; but then looked around the room.

"People will see." She added.

"So." He said.

"We've got nothing to hide Duffy. We aren't the only ones, not here anyway." He remarked; as he turned to others in the room.

Sure enough there were other couples who were kissing, some married, some not. But, the most important thing was, they were all roughly the same age, or thereabouts, as Charlie and Duffy.

"It's for the over 50's only." He said, chuckling to himself.

"Haha, really?" Duffy asked.

"Yeah, really." Charlie replied.

"Fancy a dance later?" He asked, feeling very much at ease, and confident.

"Haha, go on then."

"Good, coz I'd have to ply you with more wine until you said yes." He chuckled, and winked at her.

"Charlie!" Duffy said.

"Yes, dear." He answered.

"You are such a darling man." Duffy said, as she took his collars in both her hands, pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply.

"A lucky one too." He replied, as he smirked back at her, then winked.

-x-


	5. Hardly Teenagers - Chapter 5

Hardly teenagers?

-x- Chapter 5 -x-

"Come on, this is my favourite. Please?" Duffy asked him, as she pleaded with him to dance with her.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. But if anyone asks, it was the Rolling Stones." Charlie said, as he reluctantly got up, and took Duffy's hand.

It was during the break of the band's set that the DJ then put on some classic 70's songs. This of course resulted in a flurry of ladies and their partners taking to the dancefloor to have a dance. Some husbands reluctantly got up, other's did not. As Charlie had said, he wasn't really a fan, but Duffy loved them, so naturally he got up to make her happy.

(YOU CAN DANCE)

(YOU CAN JIVE)

(HAVIN' THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE...OOOOH)

(SEE THAT GIRL)

(WATCH THAT SCENE)

(DIGGING THE DANCING QUEEN).

"I'm gonna get you for this." Charlie said, as he tried to wiggle in time to the music, and shook his head at her, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be a spoil sport." Duffy said, as she held his hands in hers, shaking her hips in time with the beat.

"You wanted to dance." She added, giggling at him.

"Yeah, to the good songs, not to ABBA." He said again, rolling his eyes.

"Haha, you know I love ABBA." She replied, swaying to the music.

"Oh, I know, I know." He sighed.

Then as the beat changed, he exclaimed.

"Oh, what the hell." Charlie said, as he grasped her hands, then pulled her closer.

"Charlie!" Duffy giggled.

He then placed one hand on her lower back, and the other clasped her hand with his, resting on his chest. He smiled back at her, and they danced in time together to the music.

"Just don't tell Josh, he'll never let me forget it." Charlie said.

"Haha, your secret is safe with me darling." Duffy said, as she giggled at him.

"Good." Charlie smirked back at her.

(YOU'RE A TEASER, YOU TURN 'EM ON)

"You're a tease; you turn me on." Charlie whispered into her ear, seductively.

"Charlie!" Duffy blushed, as she replied.

(LEAVE 'EM BURNING AND THEN YOU'RE GONE).

"You're leaving me burning, seeing you in those tights. Very sexy." Charlie said, into her ear, as his hand went a little lower down her back, he then squeezed her bum.

"Give over." Duffy said, looking embarrassed.

"Gets me every time, seeing you in tights." Charlie remarked, looking at her very naughtily, as he raised his eyebrows in emphasis.

"Oh really?" Duffy replied, looking shocked, and blushed.

He then let her go; quickly spun her round, looking her up and down, then grabbed her close to himself again.

"Charlie?" Duffy said, shocked, and amazed.

Charlie replied, as he whispered into her ear, "And that dress."

He then looked directly at her, as he mouthed the word to her.

"WOW"

"Give over you." Duffy said, as she tapped him on his chest.

"Never." Charlie smirked at her, as his hand lowered once again onto her bum.

She bit her lip, and shook her head at him, as they danced to the rest of the song.

When the song ended, they continued to sway, as the DJ announced the band was to begin their second set.

Duffy looked at Charlie and kissed him playfully. She then took a step back, releasing their contact with each other, and took his hand, and walked off the dancefloor.

"My choice next time. Deal?" He asked, as they sat down in their seats.

"Oh, alright. Deal." She said, as she rolled her eyes at him.

Then band began to play the Rolling Stones – Satisfaction.

Duffy laughed.

"It's your song." She said, giggling. Then took a gulp of her white wine.

Charlie smiled to himself, as he swallowed his mouthful of whiskey.

"Ah, finally!" He replied, as he rubbed his hands together.

Charlie put his arm around Duffy, and smiled at her.

"Some decent music." He added.

"Charlie!" Duffy exclaimed.

"What?" Charlie replied, shrugging at her, then smirked.

"You're terrible do you know that."

He shrugged again.

"I've got my reputation to uphold." He winked back at her.

"Imagine the gossip?" Duffy said, gasping in emphasis.

"Charlie Fairhead caught dancing to ABBA." Duffy added.

He scoured at her.

"Haha." She giggled at him, taking a sip of her wine.

"You wouldn't." He said, looking at her horrified.

"I might." Duffy replied, holding her glass up high, taking a sip expressively, and grinning.

He shook his head at her. She just continued to giggle at him.

-o-


	6. Hardly teenagers - Chapter 6

-x- Chapter 6 -x-

Duffy was looking at her reflection in the mirror, retouching her red lipstick, and caught herself grinning. A simple task of adding lipstick, now suddenly made her smile. He did that to her. He made her smile. She hadn't been this happy in years, come to think of it, has she ever been this happy? She had celebrated her 56th birthday not long ago; and now she realised that age really didn't matter. It was who she spent her time with that mattered. Who she shared her life with mattered. Who she loved more than anything mattered. Who she had always loved really. Charlie. Charlie Fairhead. Now her husband, as well as her best friend. And she still couldn't believe it. Looking back at her reflection, she knew she was the happiest she'd ever been. And knew it would always be like this with him. She put her lipstick back into her bag, and walked out of the women's toilets, back into the lounge area of the pub.

As she sat down, she took a sip of her wine and waited for Charlie to join her. The lights went low again, but Charlie didn't join her. Puzzled she just shrugged and looked towards the band.

The drums began, and the lights came on to reveal Charlie standing there, electric guitar in his hands, strumming to the beat.

"Charlie!" Duffy said, shocked, and dumbfounded.

Charlie sang into the microphone, looking intently at Duffy.

(SOMETHING IN THE WAY SHE MOVES)

(ATTRACTS ME LIKE NO OTHER LOVER)

(SOMETHING IN THE WAY SHE WOOS ME)

Charlie smirks at her, as he continues.

(I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER NOW)

(YOU KNOW I BELIEVE AND HOW)

He strums expertly on the guitar, whilst singing.

(SOMEWHERE IN HER SMILE SHE KNOWS)

(THAT I DON'T NEED NO OTHER LOVER)

Charlie winks at her, and continues.

Duffy smiles back at him, in utter amazement, shaking her head.

(SOMETHING IN HER STYLE THAT SHOWS ME)

(DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER NOW)

(YOU KNOW I BELIEVE AND HOW)

Duffy just stared back at him in awe, and pure amazement.

(YOU'RE ASKING ME WILL MY LOVE GROW)

(I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW)

(YOU STICK AROUND NOW IT MAY SHOW)

(I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW)

Charlie strums away on the guitar, looking at her and back at the guitar.

(SOMETHING IN THE WAY SHE KNOWS)

(AND ALL I HAVE TO DO IS THINK OF HER)

(SOMETHING IN THE THINGS SHE SHOWS ME)

(DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER NOW)

(YOU KNOW I BELIEVE AND HOW).

Duffy looks at him with nothing but love and admiration of him.

As the last notes ended the bar erupted in applause and whistles from the audience.

Charlie blushed, but happily took the applause and raised his hand in acknowledgement, and gave a little bow.

"Thanks. That was for my wife, Duffy. Love you." Charlie said into the mic, as he looked intently at Duffy, and blew her a kiss. The crowd clapped and cheered for her too.

Duffy blushed, mouthed the words, (LOVE YOU TOO) to him. Then blew a kiss back to Charlie, and clapped happily, still shocked, as she shook her head, but was incredibly proud of him.

Charlie shook hands with each of the band members, as they patted him on the back, and said, "Nice one Charlie."

"Thanks lads. I owe you one." He winked at them.

Then he left the stage, and walked back towards Duffy.

She hugged him, kissed him, and still shook her head in amazement, as they took to their seats.

Then a new member of the audience joined the band to play, and sing with them, after all, it was also an 'open mic night'.

"You darling, darling man." Duffy said, as she put her arm around him, and kissed his cheek.

Charlie then turned to her and said.

"Love you, beautiful". Then kissed her, she deepened their kiss, enough to make Charlie's eyebrows raise.

"Love you too." She said, after their kiss ended.

"That good was I?" Charlie said, as he smirked at her.

"Charlie." She said, tapping his arm.

"And yes, you were incredible." Duffy said, as she hugged into him.

"Good." Charlie replied, as he kissed her forehead.

-x-


	7. Hardly teenagers - Chapter 7

-x- Chapter 7 -x-

They sat giggling to themselves at their table, as the music played.

Charlie whispered in her ear.

"He sounds worse than the last one."

"Haha." Duffy laughed.

The singer wailed and screeched his way through the song.

(L-O-L-A, Lola, lo lo lo lo LOLA)

"I thought you said he'd be good." She replied, giggling.

"Well, looks can be deceptive." Charlie just shrugged.

They sang along to the song together, grimacing on the notes that the singer simply could not reach, and giggled.

As soon as the song finished the audience clapped, not that enthusiastically enough, but the singer seemed to appreciate it. Maybe he was too drunk to notice, either way he left the stage moments later.

"Is the band playing again?" Duffy asked.

"I'm not sure." Charlie answered.

"I hope so." Duffy added, then giggled at him.

"Same here!" Charlie replied.

"Same again?" He asked, as he got up to get them another drink.

"Thanks darling." Duffy said, as she smiled up at him.

-o-

The band did began to play again. And they sat listening to a few songs, sipping their drinks.

Charlie heard the first few notes of the next song, and he whispered into her ear.

"My turn for a dance." Charlie said, as he held out his hand to her.

"Aww Charlie." Duffy said, as she smiled back at him, blushing, realising herself what song it was.

She took his hand, and he led her to the dancefloor. He then took her by the waist, and pulled her close to him, holding her hand close to his chest.

"You're the sweetest man ever, do you know that?" She said, as she looked at him with such emotion.

Charlie simply smiled back at her, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Love you." He said, gazing into her eyes.

"Love you too." She replied, as she the rested her head on his.

They danced gently and emotionally listening to "stand by me", being sung and played by the band.

-o-

As the band finished the song. The lights came on, and the couples dancing slowly came to a stop.

The audience cheered; and clapped at the band.

But Charlie held Duffy in his arms, they continued to sway to the music, lost in the moment, as they gently broke apart; Charlie tenderly kissed her.

They were distracted momentarily by the singer announcing who had won the 'open mic night'.

"We all agreed that the best 'open mic' performance and song of the night was "Something by The Beatles" sung by Mr Charlie Fairhead. Let's give Charlie here, and his Mrs a cheer folks." He said, as he began to clap.

Charlie and Duffy looked shocked. Charlie started to blush. But, Duffy kissed him on the cheek, released her grip on him, and began to clap at her husband, along with the crowd.

"Come up here Charlie. You've won a bottle of champagne." The singer announced.

"Go on Charlie." Duffy said, as she encouraged him.

Charlie got up on stage and shook hands with the singer, taking the bottle of wine from him.

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Charlie said.

"Any time you fancy coming for open mic night again mate, just ask. You were great." The singer replied.

"Cheers." Charlie said, as he shook the singer's hand once again.

Charlie left the stage, and joined Duffy by their table.

"Well done darling, you deserved that. You were the best by far." Duffy said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Not bad at all. A bit rusty, but not too bad." Charlie said, grinning to himself.

"I'll have to practise a bit more I think." He added.

"Fine by me sweetheart, but you were amazing." She replied, grinning at him.

He sipped at the last drop of his whiskey, and then helped Duffy put on her coat.

"Thanks darling." Duffy said, as she pulled her coat together, lifting her bag onto her shoulder; a little clumsily, due to the amount of wine she'd consumed.

Charlie grinned at her, then kissed her on the forehead and asked.

"Ready?" He said, as he put on his coat, and put the bottle of wine in his large coat pocket.

"Fish and chips?" Duffy asked.

"You read my mind." Charlie replied grinning at her.

"Let's go." Duffy said.

She took his hand as they walked out of the bar, and into the night air together.

-o-

"That was amazing Charlie, I loved it. You were amazing, are amazing, what a night." She said, as she hugged into his arm, as they walked in a jagged line down the path.

"I knew you'd love it." Charlie said, as he turned his head to her, and kissed her on the forehead.

They carried on walking down the path, arm in arm, and slightly tipsy.

"I've missed this, just you and me." Duffy said, as she took his hand in hers.

"I've missed this too." Charlie replied, as he squeezed her hand.

"It doesn't have to end you know, not yet." She added, as she stopped in the street.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as he stopped then turned to look at her.

"Why don't we grab a bag of chips to share and walk back home instead?" She replied, looking at him.

"Haha, sounds good to me darling." He chuckled.

"What did you think I meant?" She asked him.

"Well..." He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

He grasped her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, then kissed her seductively.

"Charlie." She said, as the kiss ended, she blushed, feeling dizzy and light headed. The feeling in the pit of her stomach began to surface.

"Mmm." He replied, as he looked down at her, smirking, holding her close to him.

She played with his collar and looked into his eyes.

"You're such a tease." Duffy said, as she bit her lip, then kissed him again.

"Mmm." Charlie mumbled, as their kiss continued, his eyebrows raised more.

"Duffy..." Charlie said breathlessly as their kiss ended.

He rested his forehead on hers, and sighed.

-x-


	8. Hardly teenagers - Chapter 8

-x- Chapter 8 -x-

Charlie pulled back, looked into Duffy's eyes, then stroked her cheek as he said.

"...I love you. So very much."

Then kissed her again, lightly at first, then with more passion.

He pulled her closer to him, as their kiss continued, tongues intertwining.

Duffy reacted, she reached up and ran her fingers over Charlie's hair, and neck, as she deepened their kiss.

Charlie's hands went lower, and they rested on her bum.

That feeling in the pit of Duffy's stomach, was spreading to every inch of her, making her react to his touch.

She ended their kiss breathlessly, feeling light-headed and flushed.

"Oh, Charlie." She said breathlessly.

Duffy stroked his cheek as she said.

"I love you too, so very, very much."

Charlie looked into her eyes, pulling her closer to him as he said.

"Let's go home." He said breathlessly, then kissed her lightly again.

He then looked down at the champagne bottle in his pocket and said.

"Fancy a drop?" He asked, as he raised the bottle in her direction.

"Haha, you're not serious." She replied.

"I'm thirsty, there's a difference." He responded.

"Haha, go on then." She said, as he let go of him.

He grasped the champagne bottle in his hands, popped the cork, and the frothing bubbles poured out.

"Whoops." He said, as he tried to steady the bottle.

He took a large gulp and then handed her the bottle.

"Ah, that hits the spot." He said.

She too took a large gulp, and giggled as the bubbles tickled her mouth.

"Mmm, that's lovely." She said, then passed the bottle back to him.

"Not too bad. It certainly beats cider in the park though." He said, after he took another gulp.

"Haha." She laughed, as she took the bottle from him, taking another gulp.

"Come on Charlie boy. Let's get home." She said, as she linked her arm through his once more.

"That's if we make it that far." He chuckled, as he winked at her again, and grabbed her bum in the process.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He replied.

"Just being honest." He shrugged, as he smirked back at her.

"Haha."

They both giggled, and began to walk unsteadily down the path, between the row of houses, and out into the main street. The darkness was filtered out by the array of street lights, as they continued on their journey home.

-x-

Thirty minutes later they were walking unsteadily hand in hand, up the pathway into their house. Duffy couldn't stop giggling, as clearly the champagne was now taking full effect. Duffy was busy fiddling with her keys in her bag, as she eventually took them out, and raised the key up to unlock the door.

"Duffy?" Charlie said quietly, as he grasped her waist.

"Shhhh", she said to Charlie, as the door creaked open.

"Give over." She said, trying to swat him away.

"Wait until we get upstairs?" She added.

She walked into the hallway, followed closely by Charlie. He closed the door as gently as he could.

"Shhhh." She said once again, as the door closed.

He grimaced, but then smirked back at her. He grasped her hand and pulled her close to him, holding her waist, he then kissed her playfully.

"You're so beautiful?" He said to her, as began kissing her neck lightly.

"Charlieee, shhhh." She whispered.

She giggled at him, and then took his hand leading him down the hallway into the living room instead. She closed the living room door gently, turned around and he was there right in front of her. He kissed her urgently, grasping her waist, pulling her towards him. She dropped her bag on the floor, and raised her hand onto his shoulder, then caressed his neck, as she deepened their kiss. He walked her backwards, gently pushing her back against the wall, his hand went to her breast.

"Duffy." He said breathlessly, as he left her lips and began kissing her neck.

"Charlie." She said, as she felt his lips caress her.

"Ahem, ahem, *cough, cough*." Robyn said, as she switched the lamp on next to her, as she sat on the sofa, cradling Charlotte in her arms.

Realisation hit Duffy first, as she opened her eyes and saw Robyn sat staring at them both.

"Charlie, Charlie." She said, as she tapped him on the shoulder forcefully, trying to break free from his grasp.

"You're so sexy." He said, as he kissed her neck, not realising.

"Robyn, hi." Duffy said, as she looked scandalised, as she struggled to break free from his grasp.

He froze where he was, and pulled away slightly from her, as he looked at Duffy now blushing.

"Robyn?" Charlie said, as he took and unsteady step backwards from Duffy, looking horrified, he still had one hand on her breast, and he removed it slowly.

He turned around, standing unsteadily next to Duffy. He saw Robyn sat on the sofa; bright red and blushing, holding Charlotte in her arms, giving her a bottle.

"Sorry." Robyn said, and smirked at them.

Charlie blushed, totally in shock, as he looked at Robyn and then back to Duffy.

"Ha, erm, we'll just, ha, erm." Duffy said, as she took Charlie's hand and unsteadily opened the door to the living room.

"Erm, yeah." Robyn said, as she looked even more embarrassed, watching the intoxicated couple in front of her.

They both hurriedly left the room, Duffy closed the door behind them. Charlie unsteadily walked backwards.

She mouthed the words (OH MY GOD) at him, as she covered her mouth afterwards with her hand.

She shook her head at him, as she attempted to take her shoes off, she reached for his hand to hold onto for support, he held her up, as she kicked off her shoes.

"That was your fault." She then whispered.

She shook her head at him.

"My fault." Charlie replied, looking chastised.

Cheekily, he then took her by the waist, as he said.

"Can't help it, sexy woman." He whispered into her ear, then kissed her neck.

"Charlieee." She said, as she giggled back at him.

"Wait until I get you upstairs Mrs Fairhead."

He added as he lightly kissed her, a teasing kiss, that made her dizzy.

"Charlie, what about Robyn?"

"Well, we'll have to be quick then." He winked back at her.

"Haha." She giggled at him.

He giggled back at her, as she took his hand and led him upstairs, giggling the entire time, as quietly as they could, but failed miserably.

-x-

They made it to the top of the stairs, and walked into their bedroom. He then took her by the waist and tried to kiss her.

"Charlie, give over." Duffy said, as he tapped him on the chest.

"What? Why?" Charlie said, as he looked down at her in shock.

"It's not a good idea, Charlie. Robyn, will hear us." She said, as she then began to play with the collar on his shirt.

"Duffy." He replied, sighing.

"She'll be embarrassed enough. She does have to live with us, Charlie." Duffy explained, she still played with his collar.

"Erm..." Charlie answered, his brow creased, as he then sighed again.

He stepped back from her unsteadily, and proceeded to take his coat off, haphazardly walking over to a chair in the corner of the room, draping it over.

"Charlie?" Duffy asks, concerned.

"Mmm." Charlie replies.

"Please don't." She adds, as she takes her coat off too, walking over unsteadily to her chair at her side of the room, draping it over.

"Do what?" Charlie replies, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sulk." Duffy says, as she tries to undo her zip on her dress.

"I'm not sulking." Charlie adds, as he removes his shirt.

"Yes, you are!" She replies, struggling with her zip.

"Oh, this bloody thing." She adds in frustration.

"Come here." He says, as he walks over to her, and proceeds to help her unzip her dress.

As he draws the zip down, he then turns her around, holding her waist. They stand there looking into each others eyes for a few moments. She sighs, and places her hand on his chest.

"It's just..." Charlie says, as he looks at her sadly.

"I know darling, I know." Duffy she adds, as she strokes his cheek.

He looks at her with such emotion. And a few seconds later they come together and kiss, a long and emotional kiss. He pulls her closer. But he then slowly withdraws, and sighs again.

He kisses her forehead, as he says.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Duffy says, as she strokes his chest delicately.

He bows his head and rests against her forehead, sighing again.

-x-

Meanwhile Robyn sat on the sofa still feeding Charlotte, who had drifted off to sleep a few moments before. Robyn remained still, as she didn't dare move just yet for two reasons. One, to avoid waking Charlotte, and two, to avoid walking upstairs and hearing her housemates, well, enjoying themselves. She heard a stumble from upstairs, and shook her head and blushed. She had no idea they'd be like that. Well, not that she'd even thought about it. One of the reasons why she'd accepted Duffy's offer to move in was so she had help to care for Charlotte and some peace and quiet, to settle into a routine. Living with her brother, Alicia, and Jez, she didn't really have that quietness that she needed. She'd lived with them all for so long but, it was always hectic, noisy, and sometimes busy with various partners her flatmates were seeing, or sleeping with. So to find herself and her daughter in a safe, and quiet environment helped relax them both. What she hadn't realised was that they were also intruding on her friends lives. They were only adjusting to married life together, and being together after years of waiting and wanting to be. She hadn't realised it before, but, she envied them. It wasn't long ago when she was about to marry Glen, in the same place as Charlie and Duffy had done. But, then he broke her heart and left. She looked down at Charlotte and smiled. Glen may have broken her heart, but he had also given her something to fill it again. She gently kissed her daughters head, as Charlotte slept.

She realised she hadn't heard any other movement from upstairs, but, decided to stay downstairs a bit longer. It was only fair. After all, she knew how much they deserved to have some time alone together. Even if she had to shake that thought from her mind again, it's like imagining her parents together. She giggled, and shook her head once more.

-x-

"Shit." He said, as he nearly fell over taking his jeans off.

"Charlie." Duffy said, as she got into bed, and giggled at him.

"I'm fine." He said, as he tried again.

"Oh darling." Duffy, said, as she tilted her head looking at him struggling.

He gave up and sat on the bed, as he eventually took them off.

"Bloody back." He said.

"Aw, sweetheart." Duffy replied, as she leaned over and stroke his back comforting him.

He turned around slowly and got into bed.

"Ow." He said, as he sunk back into the mattress.

"Aw, Charlie." She said, as she rubbed his chest.

"My poor darling." She said, as she rose above him, stroking his chest.

He grimaced again.

She kissed his lips, as he moved slightly to put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Duffy said, as she looked at him, and rubbed his chest.

"What for?" He asked, as he stroked her back.

"Inviting Robyn and Charlotte to stay, you were right. It isn't fair on you, on us." Duffy replied, looking sorrowfully.

"Duffy, that's not what I meant." Charlie replied.

"No, no, I know. But, you're right." Duffy said.

"Duffy, we were going to get our own house, somewhere to start again, for us both. Somewhere for us to make new memories, to relax, and to be happy, that's all." He said, as he looked up at her and tried to catch her eye.

"Really?" Duffy said, as she looked down at him.

"Duffy, I'd give you the world if I could, you deserve it. I just want to make you as happy as you make me." He said, as he brushed her hair back over her ear.

"Oh Charlie." She said, smiling back at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Duffy, I love you, I'd do anything for you." He added.

"I love you too." She said, as she reached down and kissed him tenderly.

As their kiss ended she moved slightly, and lay her head on his chest.

She sighed, as she began stroking the hairs on his chest.

"I'd do anything for you too." She added.

"We have all the time in the world sweetheart." He replied, as he took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"Yeah, yeah we do." She said, as she cuddled into him.

They lay like that together and it wasn't long until they both drifted off to sleep.

-x-


	9. Hardly teenagers - Chapter 9

-x- Chapter 9 -x-

The specialised sterilised water-bottle kettle whistled and steamed, boiling away quite loudly in the kitchen. The sound echoed around the room. Robyn had Charlotte in her arms, as she tried to gently soothe her as she wailed and squealed.

"It won't be long sweetheart." Robyn said, as she rocked her daughter.

The water-bottle kettle was specially designed to boil up to a certain temperature, and it then added cool sterilised water, to make the exact room-temperature water for a milk bottle, in less than 2 minutes. The water drained into the powdered milk in the plastic bottle Robyn had placed underneath it. The kettle beeped, as Robyn tried to put on the teat, with difficulty, so she walked over to Charlotte's white crib, and gently placed her in it, as she cried louder.

"Just a minute Charlotte." Robyn said, as she sighed to her daughter.

Robyn quickly returned to the kettle, as she put on the teat, shook up the milk, and walked back over to her daughter.

"Soon sweetheart, very soon." She added.

Robyn then poured some of the milk onto the back of her hand, feeling it was at the right temperature. She then bend over and picked up Charlotte in her arms, gently feeding her the bottle as she rocked her slightly. Charlotte's crying ceased, as she sucked the teat, and Robyn sighed in relief.

Robyn then thought she heard a noise coming from upstairs, but shook her head, thinking it was just her imagination.

She then walked into the living room, and sat down on the sofa, cradling Charlotte in her arms.

"There, that's better. Phew." She said, as she smiled down at her daughter. Sinking into the sofa, getting comfier.

She turned and looked at the clock on the mantelpiece.

10:35

"Hmmm, they must be really tired and definitely will be hungover."

She said to herself, wondering why Charlie and Duffy had not yet risen from bed. She giggled to herself, as she shook her head. Then again, she dreading seeing them this morning. All she could think of was Charlie telling Duffy how sexy she was, and where his hands were.

"Haha."

She giggled again, as she blushed slightly. Now this morning it going to be interesting.

-o-

"You have any more adventurous ideas like that darling? I'll be as quiet as a mouse." She said, as she giggled at him.

She stroked his face, as he propped himself up on his elbows looking down at her.

"Oh really?" He smirked at her.

"Promise." She said, as she smirked at him.

"Good." He smiled at her.

They heard the sounds of Charlotte cries echoing in the kitchen, and then they slowly ebbed into silence.

"Let's just hope you weren't louder than Charlotte. Or we're both going to be the talk of the department." He said, as he smirked at her, then playfully kissed her.

"You needn't talk. She actually saw you in action Mr. Fairhead." Duffy said, as she giggled at him, playfully tapping him on the chest.

"Duffy." He frowned down at her.

"Now who's more embarrassed? Hmm?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Hmm." He groaned at her.

"Come on, last one in the shower makes breakfast." She said, as she quickly rolled over, and out of the bed. She walked over to the door, pulling down her bathrobe from the hook behind the door, tying it around her, then giggled at him.

"Duffy." He said, as he lay in bed shocked.

"Haha." She laughed, as she stuck out her tongue at him.

He sighed at her shaking his head.

-o-

Duffy sat at her dressing table, in the bedroom drying her hair, as she felt his eyes on her.

He lay on the bed, fully clothed, simply watching her brush her hair.

She smiled at his reflection in the mirror, he smiled back and winked at her.

She switched off the hairdryer, and said into the mirror at his reflection.

"I thought you were going to make breakfast."

"I'm waiting for you." He replied, hands behind his head, legs crossed.

"Ha ha, Charlie Fairhead, embarrassed. Well, I never." She giggled at him.

He blushed at her, and frowned.

"Come on then. Let's go and face the music." She said, as she turned around in her seat.

He swung his legs off the bed, getting up to his feet.

"You go first then." He said, as walked over to the door, opening it for her.

"Charlie." Duffy said, shaking her head at him.

"What?" He replied, looking even more apprehensive.

"What'll I do with you?" She added.

"Save it for later. I'm starving." He said, as he winked at her, then smirked.

"Eeee." She giggled at him.

She walked through their bedroom door shaking her head at him.

-x-

"Morning Robyn." Duffy called out, as she opened the door walking into the living room.

"Morning." Robyn replied, as she sat on the sofa cradling Charlotte in her arms, and began blushing a bright shade of pink.

"Sleep well?" Duffy asked, as she sat on the sofa opposite her.

"Sort of. You?" She replied, still blushing.

"Well, a bit too well. Too much wine." Duffy replied, looking a little apprehensive.

"Yeah, erm." Robyn answered, trying to not seem as embarrassed as she felt.

"About last night." Duffy said, as she began to blush herself. She sat with her hands clasped in front of her, as she looked at her young colleague, clearly getting nervous.

"Um, yeah." Robyn replied.

"We, um, had a bit too much to drink. Ha." Duffy explained nervously.

"I guessed." Robyn said, her eyebrows raised a little.

"Well, we don't want to make you uncomfortable, or anything." Duffy said, as she tried to discuss it further.

"I know, I know." Robyn replied.

"We're really sorry you had to, um, see that." Duffy explained, trying her best to excuse themselves.

"I know, wrong time, wrong place." Robyn said, shrugging a little, her cheeks still rosy.

"Yeah. Well, we don't want you to feel unwelcome, or to feel, like, um." Duffy looked at Robyn, then down at her hands.

"It's ok Duffy. I understand." Robyn said, as she saw how nervous Duffy was herself.

"You do?" Duffy replied, looking up from her hands and directly at Robyn.

"Duffy, you are allowed to be happy. Both of you. You've waited long enough to be together." Robyn said, as earnestly as she could.

"We have." Duffy says, as she looks down at her lap again and sighs.

"And, you two are helping me out so much, with Charlotte, letting us stay. I don't want to spoil what you and Charlie have together." Robyn added.

"Robyn." Duffy responds, looking up at her, tilting her head at her.

"We just..." Duffy adds.

"Need time alone, I know." She interjects.

"Erm, yeah, yeah we do." Duffy adds, truthfully.

"It's no trouble, if I ask Max, I'm sure he won't mind us moving back." Robyn says quickly, and a little disappointed.

"Robyn, that's not what I meant." Duffy points out, as she frowns at her.

"Duffy, it's only fair." Robyn shrugs.

"Robyn, we love having you stay here." Duffy reassuringly says.

"You do." Robyn asks shocked.

"Charlie and me won't dream of making you leave." Duffy explains.

"You wouldn't?" Robyn replies, her eyebrows raising in emphasis.

"No, don't be silly. We just need to be a bit more grown up about it that's all." Duffy truthfully advises.

"I guess we all do then." Robyn says, shrugging to herself.

"Why don't we babysit a few times a week for you, then you can go out and have some time alone, with your friends. And then Charlie and me can have some quality time together too. The best of both worlds? Yeah?" Duffy suggests.

"Really?" Robyn replies.

"Yeah." Duffy answers.

"Thanks Duffy." Robyn said with enthusiasm.

"And thank you too Robyn, for being understanding. Although, I think Charlie is a bit too embarrassed about the whole thing. He's hiding in the kitchen." Duffy says, explaining Charlie's reluctance on making an appearance yet.

Robyn giggles as she replies.

"Ha, ha. Poor Charlie."

"I know. Don't tell him I told you that though. He makes out like he is a tough guy. But he's a big softy sometimes." Duffy says, as she winks at her.

"I won't say a thing." Robyn sincerely answers.

"Thanks. Want anything for breakfast? It'll keep him busy for a bit longer if he makes you something too." Duffy asks.

"A bacon sandwich would be great." Robyn agrees.

"One bacon sandwich coming up." Duffy reiterates.

"Thanks." Robyn replies, her rosy cheeks slowly fading back to normal.

"Thank you too sweetheart." Duffy kindly says, as she clasped her hands together.

Duffy then rose from the sofa, and walked out of the living room, closing the door quietly. She then continued to walk down the hallway, towards the kitchen to join Charlie.

-x-


	10. Hardly teenagers - Chapter 10

-x- Chapter 10 -x-

"How's breakfast coming along darling?" Duffy asks, as she walks into the kitchen.

"Fine. Bacon is under the grill, timer is set. Bread is all sliced. Coffee is warming up in the machine. Alka seltzer is bubbling away, just in case, here. What can go wrong?" He says, as he turns around, handing her a glass filled with the aspirin in water, smiling back at her.

"Ha, ha. You've done well sweetheart." She smiles back at him, as she takes the glass of water from him.

"Thought you'd need it after all that wine and champagne last night." He said, as he winks at her.

"Aww you know me so well." She giggles at him, as she does feel a little hungover this morning.

"I do indeed." He smiles at her.

She screws up her face as she takes a large gulp of the aspirin water.

"Oh, um, yak. Ew. It never gets any easier drinking that stuff." She says, as she passes the empty glass back to him.

He takes the glass, putting it on the kitchen counter. He turns around to her then asks.

"So, um, how's things with Robyn?" Looking a little apprehensive.

"Oh, fine. She'd like a bacon sandwich too, if you don't mind that is." Duffy replies, looking at him nonchalantly.

"No, I mean about last night." He asks, as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, you mean, erm." She smirks at him.

"You know exactly what I mean Duffy."

"Ha, ha. Why don't you ask her?"

"Duffy."

"What did she say?" He pries her again.

"Oh, alright, spoil sport. We just discussed that we need our own time, just as much as she does."

"Oh, what does that mean then?"

"I suggested we babysit Charlotte a few times a week, so she can go out with her friends, and have a break, and it'll give us time to ourselves too."

"Duffy." He replies frowning at her.

"What?" She frowns, folding her arms at him.

"That's..." He says, as he walks over to her.

"Charlie?" Duffy asks looking at him concerned.

"A great idea." He says, as he takes her by the waist and smirks at her.

"Charlie." She taps him on the chest and smiles at him.

"I'll have you all to myself then." He smirks at her again.

"Ha, ha, you will darling." Duffy replies, giggling at him.

"We can be as adventurous as we like then." He smirks, then winks at her.

"Charlie." She just smiles at him, biting her lip.

He bends down slightly and kisses her playfully.

"Mmm, looking forward to it darling." She replies, playing with his collar.

"Me too." He smirks at her.

They giggle at each other, and then the oven timer begins to beep loudly.

"Shit, the bacon." He exclaims.

"Ha, ha." She giggles at him, shaking her head.

He lifts down the oven door, and a waft of steam and smoke spills out.

"Oh, you're kidding me." He sighs, as he takes the tray out using an oven mitt.

He turns around and shows her the burnt crispy bacon sizzling on the tray. He looked at her and grimaced.

"Oh darling. Ha, ha, ha." She giggles at him, her hands covering her mouth as she continues to laugh.

-x-

Fifteen minutes later, Robyn placed a sleeping Charlotte in her white wicker basket, as she then walked through the living room along the hallway, and into the kitchen.

She saw Charlie hugging Duffy to him, his arm around her shoulder, and then kiss her forehead, as they giggled at each other.

"Robyn, morning." Charlie said, as he quickly released Duffy from his embrace, he looked a little shocked.

"Morning Charlie." She smirked at him.

"Um, bacon sandwich will be ready soon." He added.

"Thanks." She said, as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Charlotte has just gone down for a nap."

"Oh that's good darling." Duffy said, as she smirked at Charlie, then at Robyn.

"We had a bit of a mishap with the bacon." Duffy added.

"Um, yeah." Charlie grimaced.

"Ha, ha." Duffy giggled at Charlie again.

"Never mind." Robyn smirks at them.

"Coffee?" Charlie asks, coughing slightly, frowning at Duffy.

"Thanks Charlie." Robyn smiles back at him.

"One coffee coming up." Charlie replies, as he quickly turns to the coffee machine and cups laid out ready.

Duffy then opens the door to the oven, checking the bacon.

"Ah, and the bacon is now ready too."

"Oh that's a relief." Charlie says, as he turns and smirks back at Duffy.

"He's not the best chef, but, he tries." Duffy looks back at Robyn and smirks.

Charlie looks at Robyn and shrugs.

Robyn giggled at Charlie, and they both seemed much more at ease with each other, if only slightly embarrassed.

This was definitely down to Duffy, she always seemed to calm the situation. And, that was something she had always noticed about both Charlie and Duffy. Duffy made him feel at ease, and less stressed, especially when she saw the two of them together. She'd known Charlie for quite a long time, and she's only really known him as her boss. But, he had always been there to offer kind words of wisdom, and support, to everyone really. He was the father figure to everyone in the department, even though he spent little time with his own son Louis, he always made sure everyone was ok. It made her realise though, that even though he had Louis, before Duffy came back he previously had nothing else in his life except his job. Duffy simply changed his life completely. He was still the Charlie she remembered, but he was a different man now. Much happier, less stressed, calmer, more at ease with the world. Most of all, he wasn't alone anymore. Duffy just had to walk into the room and he changed. It was obvious when she came back to work that there was something between the two, more than just old colleagues and friends. She knew him so well, and she seemed to be the only one who could get him to relax. She remembered the following day after the helicopter crash that Charlie looked so drained, and tired worrying about Connie and Grace. She had wanted to talk to Charlie about something that day, she couldn't remember what now. But Duffy was persistent that he not be disturbed. When Charlie had finally appeared he looked a little sleepy, more refreshed, surely he'd been napping? The look Charlie gave Duffy when they were leaving their meeting, she knew that was his way of thanking her for letting him have time to himself. That thought was confirmed once again when Duffy had asked all the staff to stay behind after work to support Charlie. It was at that moment when Robyn realised that Duffy was the only one really looking out for Charlie, and he deserved that. Because he was always there for everyone else, but no one was really there for him too. Someone who would take care of him, someone who he'd let take care of him too. It was almost an unspoken connection between the two. When they eventually declared they were a couple at the Christmas party, it was a shock, but deep down, not really a surprise. Well, how they went about it was a shock, but seeing them happy, and, in love. Who could argue with that? Ma and Pa were in love, and to be honest, nothing could have made all the department, and her happier than seeing Charlie happy with Duffy too. He deserved it, they both did. Seeing them get married, how in love they were that day, how in love they still are. Just cements the fact that they were always meant to be. They had waited so long to be together, they deserved it so much.

Now, seeing them happily married, standing in their kitchen as they cooked her breakfast. They really were like her adoptive Mum and Dad. She smirked at them both, as they busied themselves with the breakfast.

-x-


	11. Hardly Teenagers - Chapter 11

-x- Chapter 11 -x-

Sipping on her vodka and orange, she sat at the small table opposite her colleagues and friends, in a very noisy and busy pub. Lost in thought she kept looking down at her phone resting on the table.

"Are you even listening Robyn?" Louise said, as she stopped mid-sentence to question her friend.

"Hmm?" Robyn replied, clearly not paying attention, as she picked up her phone checking for any messages or calls.

"I said, how are things at Charlie and Duffy's?" Louise asked.

"Oh, erm, good, yeah, erm, great." Robyn replied, blushing slightly, as she sipped her drink through the straw.

"I know that look Robyn." Louise added.

"Look, what look?" Robyn replied, sipping her drink once again.

"You only blush if you're hiding something." Louise said, as she folded her arms and frowned at her.

"I do not." Robyn answered.

"You do." Alicia added to the conversation, sipping her vodka and lemonade.

"You're rubbish at hiding anything." Alicia explained.

"Alicia!" Robyn exclaimed.

"Sorry mate, but your cheeks give you away." Alicia mentioned.

"What do you mean my cheeks?" Robyn replied, looking shocked.

"You're getting even redder now mate. Come on, spill." Alicia said, smiling at her.

"There's nothing to say." Robyn said, folding her arms.

"You haven't caught Charlie and Duffy at it have you?" Louise asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Ha, ha, ha." Alicia laughed.

Robyn sat sipping her drink through her straw not looking at either of her friends.

"Robyn?" Louise asked, trying to get her to look at her.

Robyn continued to sip her drink.

"No way! Ha, ha, ha." Alicia exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"Ew, no way." Louise replied, screwing up her face.

"They're certainly living up to their reputation." Alicia added.

"Alicia." Robyn finally answered.

"A right naughty pair them two. Ha, ha." Alicia added.

"They've just gotten married." Robyn defended them.

"But they're so old." Louise said, still shocked.

"They have also waited thirty years to be together, leave them alone." Robyn explained.

"Oh, we're just messing." Alicia replied.

"I hope I'm like them at their age. They love each other. Nothing wrong with that." Robyn added.

"I hope not, ew." Louise said, screwing her face up again.

"Aww, Louise, Robyn's right, leave them alone. It is obvious how much love each other." Alicia says, looking at Louise.

"I don't want to even think about it." Louise added.

"It's lovely really. Charlie deserves some happiness."Alicia adds.

"They both do. He's totally different at home. Duffy has really changed him." Robyn explains.

"Don't you think he's changed at work too?" Robyn asks.

"He's less grumpy, and I don't get as wrong I much as I used to, so yeah actually, he has changed." Louise replied.

"Actually now you mention it, he does seem to be a little bit, well, more fun. Remember the Christmas party?" Alicia mentioned.

"I'd rather forget. I can't believe I asked if Charlie was a swinger!" Louise shook her head to herself.

"Ha, ha, your face Louise." Alicia giggled.

"That's your fault for believing Duffy." Robyn giggled.

"She definitely had you there mind." Alicia said.

"How was I supposed to know he was seeing her?" Louise folded her arms and frowned at them both.

"Ha, ha, ha." Both Robyn and Alicia laughed at Louise.

"Well, we know why now." Robyn answered.

"So, what's it like a Chez Fairhead then?" Alicia asked, changing the conversation.

"Oh, it's lovely actually. They are great, they've given me all sorts of baby tips. And helped loads with the night feeds. Duffy is a great cook. And Charlie is a big help all round. I'd be a bit stuck without them if I'm honest. I felt a bit lost when I first moved in. But, yeah, they're great." Robyn sincerely replied. Looking down at her phone once again, for any news on Charlotte.

"But you're still worried about Charlotte?" Louise asked, as she noticed Robyn check her phone again.

"Just a little bit." Robyn replied.

"Why don't you give them a call?" Louise advised.

"No, no. Erm, I don't want to, erm." Robyn answered, a little flustered.

"Interrupt them?" Alicia added, smirking at her.

"Alicia!" Robyn replied shocked.

"Tell me I'm wrong then?" Alicia asked.

"Ok, ok." Robyn answered, blushing again.

Just as Robyn replied her phone buzzed on the table.

(CHARLOTTE HAS JUST GONE OFF TO SLEEP. ENJOY YOUR NIGHT SWEETHEART. DUFFY X)

Robyn picked up her phone quickly read the message, sighing to herself and smiled.

"Well?" Louise asked.

"Charlotte is asleep." Robyn answered.

"Good. Now you can really let your hair down." Alicia suggested.

"Alicia!" Robyn exclaimed once again.

"Come on Robyn. It's your night off too. How about a cocktail?" Alicia replied.

"Go on Robyn. You deserve a break too you know." Louise added.

"Fine, just the one then." Robyn answered.

"Good girl." Alicia replied, smiling at her.

"Leave the two lovebirds to it." Louise said, as she sipped her wine once again.

"Louise!" Both Robyn and Alicia responded.

"What?" Louise asked.

"Nevermind." Alicia replied.

Alicia got up from their table and walked to the bar. Ordering a large jug of cheeky vimto, a few extra shots of vodka, and three glasses. She was determined for them to have a great night together. You only live once. Right?

-o-

"Well, that's new." Charlie says, as he gently closed the living room door.

"Hmm?" Duffy asked, as she sat down on the sofa.

"I've never gotten a baby to sleep that quickly before." Charlie answered, as he joined her on the sofa. He lifted up his arm, as she gently lay back on his chest, his arm resting on her shoulders.

"Robyn said she used to read to her whilst she was in the incubator. PICU often get mothers to read to them, it comforts them, even though they can't have any physical contact. Verbal stimulus works wonders." Duffy explains, as she clasps her hand with his.

"I must have the knack." Charlie said, grinning to himself, as he kissed her forehead.

"Ha, ha. I always said you had a very soothing voice darling." Duffy replied, as she grinned up at him.

"Is that so?" Charlie added, smirking at her.

"Mmm, a very sexy voice too." She added, giggling at him.

"Oh really?"

"I'll have to get you to read Pride and Prejudice one day."

"Oh, why?" Charlie asked.

"It's my favourite book. And, I can see you as my Mr Darcy. Ha, ha." Duffy replied, giggling.

"For you sweetheart, I'll be anyone you like." Charlie said, as he smirked down at her.

"Charlie." Duffy said, as she blushed, and giggled at him.

"Come here." He said, as he bent down to kiss her.

"Yes, sir." She replied, as she kissed him playfully.

-x-


	12. Hardly Teenagers - Chapter 12

-x- Chapter 12 -x-

"Babysitting definitely has it's advantages." Charlie said, as he winked down at her then smirked.

She looked up at him and giggled. She then nuzzled into his chest once again, stroking the collar of his shirt, as they sat on the couch covered in a blanket. He'd interrupted her, as she tried to watch the film they'd decided to put on, after Charlotte had gone to bed.

"How many nights a week did you say?" He asked, as he ran his fingers down her arm.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed, giggling at him.

"What?" He smirked back at her.

"A few." She replied, biting her lip at him.

"Only a few?" He replied.

"Ha, ha." She laughed.

"Or more, I can't remember." She added.

"Ah, more than a few, that sounds better to me." He smirked at her.

"Charlie." She smirked back.

"I thought you said we had to be more adventurous." He suggested.

"Oh, I did darling." She answered.

"Well, I'm only keeping my promise." He said, winking at her.

"Oh, Charlie." She said.

"You wouldn't say only a few, to Mr. Darcy I bet." He then thought, sulking again.

"Ha, ha, ha. No, no, I don't think I would." She then giggled.

"Ah, right then, I'm being overshadowed by him already. Charming."

"Ha, ha." She laughed.

"No, no, I know. I can't compete, not against Mr Darcy that's for sure." He brooded.

"Charlie." She said seductively into his ear.

"What?" He turned to her.

"Shhh." And she kissed him slowly, then pulled back and grinned at him.

"I'll have a word with Robyn." She said, as she grinned at him again, trying to seem more serious.

"More than a few?" He asked.

"More than a few darling." She replied.

"Good." He smirked back at her, as she nuzzled into his chest once again.

"What's the name of that book your Mr Darcy is in again?" He asked, as she hugged against him.

"Pride and Prejudice." She replied, frowning at him.

"Ah, Pride and Prejudice. Ok." He looked lost in thought.

"Why?"

"Just curious." He shrugged, as he smirked back at her.

She just giggled at him once again.

-x-

Robyn came down the stairs a little worse for wear, after stumbling into the house a little after midnight.

Charlie was sat in the living room holding Charlotte whilst Duffy was busy preparing the roast dinner.

"Morning Robyn. Have a good night?" Charlie asked, as he looked up from Charlotte who was cooing and gurgling at him.

"Yep, yep, paying for it now though. My head is banging." Robyn said, as she sat down on the sofa, clutching the pillow against her, yawning sleepily.

"Oh, coffee is on the side for you, and some soluble aspirin." He mentioned.

"Thanks Charlie." Robyn replied, as she grimaced because of her aching head.

"No trouble." He smiled back at her.

"You deserve a break too you know. Don't be so hard on yourself." He added, as he looked at her thoughtfully.

He knew she'd take it out on herself for leaving Charlotte, and for drinking too much alcohol.

"I shouldn't have drank that much, Charlotte needs me." Robyn replied, looking tired and deflated.

"Oh, she's fine, she's got us." He said, and he frowned slightly to himself, his instincts were right, she was upset for going out, and especially for getting too drunk so she was now no use in caring for Charlotte today.

"Thanks, but..." Robyn tried to voice her thoughts.

"No buts, Robyn. You've had a tough few weeks, you can't do it all on your own. We can help you as much, and as often as you need us to. Ok?" He said, as he gently rocked Charlotte in his arms.

"Ok. Thanks Charlie." Robyn said, as she clutched the pillow tighter to herself.

"Can I hold her?" Robyn asked.

"Of course you can. But, coffee and aspirin first, yeah? You need to look after yourself too."

"Ok, you're right Charlie."

He smiled back at her.

She rose from the sofa and left the living room, down the hallway and into the kitchen.

-x-

Robyn walked into the kitchen and saw Duffy was busy checking on the vegetables in the pan boiling away.

"Morning Robyn, good night was it?" She asked, as she turned around and looked at her.

Robyn stood yawning back at her as she walked over to the coffee machine, and switched it on.

"Yeah, it was." Robyn said, yawning again.

She tore open the little white packet that lay next to the coffee mug, and plopped the two alka seltzer's tablets into the glass. She walked over to the sink, then proceeded to fill the glass with water, stirring the mixture and watching it bubble.

"Bad head too I see." Duffy said, as she stood against the counter, sipping at her coffee.

"Very bad." Robyn said, as she stirred the mixture and drank it all hurriedly.

"Oh, god, that's awful!." Robyn said, as she finished the last drop.

"I know." Duffy replied.

"I'm never drinking that stuff again. Yak!" Robyn said, screwing up her face, sticking out her tongue.

"But it does help Robyn." Duffy reassuringly answers.

"Hmmm, I know." Robyn replies, and she sighs.

Robyn then proceeded to make herself a coffee from the machine, adding milk, sugar, and stirred it. Then walked with her cup and sat down at the breakfast bench.

"I shouldn't have gone out last night." Robyn said, as blew on the hot coffee.

"Why?" Duffy asked, as she turned around again and looked at her, her arms folded.

"I was stupid, drinking all that. When I should be here looking after Charlotte." Robyn frowned, and sat and stared at her coffee mug.

"Oh Robyn. One night out isn't going to harm her, or you for that matter." Duffy said, as she sighed and frowned at her.

"But?" Robyn asked.

Duffy sighed, and walked over to Robyn and sat down in front of her, placing her coffee mug on the breakfast counter top.

"No buts. You've had a very stressful couple of months, you need to have time to yourself too you know." Duffy said.

"Duffy, I can't just..." Robyn answered.

"Charlotte is fine. We can have her as much and as often as you like. We aren't going anywhere." Duffy reassuringly said, as she reached out her hand and gently squeezed Robyn's arm in support.

Robyn just sighed.

"As long as you are ok, she'll be ok. That's the way it works." Duffy added.

"How did you do it?" Robyn asked.

"Well, um." Duffy sat back, releasing her grip on Robyn's arm, slightly shocked.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Robyn looked up, realising what she'd meant.

"No, no. It's ok. It's just, I've had three boys, and to be quite honest, none of them were easy to look after when they were first born." Duffy replied, truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Robyn wondered.

"Um." Duffy tried to think of a reply.

"Sorry Duffy, I'm..." Robyn quickly replied.

"It's fine, honestly. It's just a bit complicated that's all." Duffy revealed.

"How so?" Robyn queried.

"Peter, well, I wasn't exactly married to Andrew, his father, my first husband at the time. To be quite honest he wasn't even around to see him until he was much older." Duffy explained.

"Oh, Duffy, I didn't mean to." Robyn looked at her shocked.

"It's fine honestly. My Mum helped a lot. Well, and the babysitters. Even Charlie and Megan helped." Duffy added.

"Really?" Robyn said.

"Yeah. Charlie was useful even back then. Ha, ha. Actually, he was great with Peter. He's been a great friend to me over the years. Always has been. "

"That's Charlie for you."

"Yeah, yeah, he hasn't changed at all really."

"And Jake is it?"

"Oh, Jake. Well, I was married to Andrew by then, ahem, and I'd already left work to look after him full-time. But, I always had my Mum and Andrew to help if I needed it."

"And Paul?"

"Paul, well, that is a story." Duffy said, as she looked down at her coffee mug.

"What do you mean?" Robyn asked.

"Paul decided to make an surprising entrance into the world, quite quickly in fact." Duffy said.

"Oh?" Robyn replied.

"I gave birth to him in my living room."

"Your living room?"

"Yes, and if it wasn't for Charlie, Paul wouldn't have survived at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, um, Charlie delivered him."

"Charlie delivered him?" Robyn replied, shocked.

"Um, yeah. He'd only come round to check up on me. It was a few months after Andrew had died, and he certainly got a shock when I started going into labour." Duffy explained.

"I didn't want to go to Holby to deliver him, as that was where Andrew died. And, well, by that point he couldn't argue with me. He ended up delivering Paul, and he had to resuscitate him too. I would have lost Paul if Charlie hadn't been there." Duffy added.

"Oh Duffy. That must have been awful for you." Robyn looked shocked.

"It was." Duffy sighed.

"I'm sorry Duffy." Robyn reached out her hand and grasped Duffy's arm in comfort.

"It was a long time ago now. But, it still stays with me, you know." Duffy truthfully replied.

"I know how you feel." Robyn said.

"But, I did it, the boys helped a little. My Mum helped. Charlie was always there whenever I needed him to be. It is possible to do it you know. But, you have to trust others around you, to look out for you. Your friends, family. They'll always be there, as long as you need them to be." Duffy said, smiling reassuringly back at Robyn.

"Duffy?" Robyn asked.

"Mmm?" Duffy looked at Robyn.

"Were you and Charlie always close?" Robyn wondered.

"Um." Duffy couldn't think of a reply.

"Sorry it's just. When I asked you how you managed, you mentioned that Charlie was always there to help you, with all your boys." Robyn mentioned.

"He was." Duffy replied.

"And, you never knew." Robyn asked.

"Knew what?" Duffy questioned.

"How he felt about you?" Robyn said.

"Robyn?" Duffy replied, frowning at her.

"Sorry, it's just. You've known each other for so long. I just thought you'd have known." Robyn asked, genuinely wondering.

"Um." Duffy blushed.

"Sorry." Robyn replied.

"No, no, you're right." Duffy eventually said.

"What?"

"We were always close Robyn. I just didn't, well, we didn't. We never had the right moment to." Duffy said.

"So all those years, you actually felt the same way, you just didn't do anything about it."

"Um. It was complicated." Duffy blushed again.

"Oh, sorry."

"I've got years to regret it all Robyn." Duffy defensively said, frowning again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Robyn said, blushing herself too.

"I know, I'm sorry too. It's just a bit of a sore subject. If I'd told him sooner, if he had told me, if we'd not been too worried about what everyone else would think. Then we'd be celebrating decades of marriage together, rather than a month." Duffy looked down at her coffee mug, sighing at herself.

"I'm sorry Duffy." Robyn reached out and squeezed her arm again.

"Oh, it's not your fault. It's mine. For not listening to my mother when I should have done all those years ago." Duffy sighed once again.

"What do you mean?" Robyn asked.

"One Christmas I invited Charlie to my Mum's for dinner, with Peter, who was very young at the time, and me. She told me when he left that he was my ideal man, that she could tell that he had a soft spot for me, and to stop being a silly girl fawning over him and to ask him out properly." Duffy sighed once again revealing her story.

"Mum's eh?" Robyn shrugged.

"Yeah, she'd be laughing in her grave as we speak, saying I told you so." Duffy added.

"Ha, ha." Robyn laughed.

"I wish I'd listened to her." Duffy sighed once again, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw, Duffy." Robyn said, as she squeezed Duffy's arm again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Charlie said as he walked into the room, noticing Duffy getting tearful.

Charlie walked straight over to Duffy, she looked at him, smiled sombrely and buried her face into his chest, he hugged her close to him.

"It's ok, shhh, it's ok." Charlie said, as he caressed her back, and kissed her on the head.

"I don't know how you do it?" Duffy said, as she pulled back, looking up at him, stroking the collar of his shirt.

"What?" Charlie asked, frowning down at her.

"Always know when I need a hug from you." Duffy said, as a small tear escaped from her eye.

"Oh, Duffy, come here." Charlie said, as he hugged her against his shoulder.

Charlie stood looking back at Robyn, all Robyn could do was smile sombrely at him.

"I'll leave you to it." Robyn said, as she rose up out of her chair.

She then slowly and carefully walked out of the kitchen, giving them some space and time alone.

-x-


	13. Hardly teenagers - Chapter 13

-x- Chapter 13 -x-

"What is it? What's wrong?" Charlie asked as he stroked her back comforting her.

"Nothing." Duffy replied, sniffing back her tears.

"It can't be nothing Duffy, you're crying." He said, as he looked down at her, gently wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm just being daft." Duffy answered, trying to crack a smile and failing.

"Duffy." He said, frowning at her.

"It's just, all these years we could have been together, it just upsets me sometimes." She explains.

"What do you mean?" He frowns at her, confused.

"I should have told you sooner too." Duffy adds, as she plays with the collar of his shirt.

"Duffy, what are you on about?" He asks, his brows still furrowed.

"That Christmas." She says, looking up at him.

"What Christmas?" He asks.

"When you came to my Mum's for dinner, with Peter and me." She advises, looking down at his shirt, she fiddles with a button.

"Oh, that Christmas." He replies, recognition written on his face.

"And the mistletoe?" He adds, smiling down at her.

"You remember." Duffy exclaims, looking up at him.

"Duffy, of course I remember." He explains.

"I've never been more nervous in my life." He added.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I was meeting your Mum, Duffy, that's a big deal!" He points out.

"Oh Charlie."

"I had to impress her."

"Oh, so that bottle of wine was for my Mum, not for me?" She looked up, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Don't be daft." Charlie blushed.

"The chocolates were for your Mum." Charlie explained.

"Ah, I see." She said, and giggled.

"Duffy?" Charlie frowned at her.

"And the mistletoe?" She asked.

"Well, what's Christmas without a mistletoe kiss?" Charlie said, as he smiled down at her.

"True. But three times Charlie?" She giggled at him.

"What? That wasn't my fault." He shrugged.

"Oh no, not at all." She rolled her eyes at him.

"That was Peter." He explained.

"Oh really? Blaming my son are you?" She said, as she patted him on the chest.

"I was just showing him what mistletoe was for, that's all." Charlie shrugged again.

"Getting him to sneak up and ask for kisses was your idea?" Duffy said, looking shocked.

"Maybe." He smirked at her.

"Ha, ha. Mum was right all along."

"About what?" He asked.

"You've always had a soft spot for me haven't you?" She asked, then giggled.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"No, no, of course not. I just wish I'd not been so scared and I'd have asked you, or done something about it then." She replied, looking at him remorsefully.

"Oh Duffy, there have been so many moments I'd have told you, or done something too. But, don't dwell on it. We are together now. That's all that matters." He said, as he smiled down at her, putting some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm so lucky to have had you in my life Charlie. You've always been there for me, and my boys." She said, as she smiled back at him, lifting up her hand and gently caressing his cheek.

"And I'd do it all again, if that's what it took to be with you now." He said, as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you Charlie boy." She said, as she smiled at him tearfully.

"I love you too kid, always have, always will." He then leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

-x-


	14. Hardly Teenagers - Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _One night last year entered his mind..._

"I've asked Ryan for a divorce."

Those words echoed around in his mind, as he drove to her flat later that night after their shift.

When he pulled up outside her flat, and parked the car, he picked up the flowers and wine he'd bought her, that lay on the passenger seat. He then shook his head at himself, as he said.

 _I can't believe it. She's going to divorce him. For me._

He smiled to himself, and opened the door to the car.

A few minutes later he was standing outside her front door, nervously.

"Charlie, right on time. Oh, flowers. You shouldn't have." Duffy said, as she took them from him, and took in a deep breath of their scent.

"Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful lady." Charlie said, as he blushed slightly, as he looked her up and down.

"Oh, Charlie." Duffy said, as she blushed, then stood aside to let him into the flat.

Charlie smiled to himself, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked into the flat.

"Dinner should be in fifteen minutes or so." Duffy said, as she closed the door, and watched him walk into the open plan living room.

"Lovely." He said, as he walked over to the kitchen, putting the wine bottle down, as he proceeded to open the wine.

"I got the pinot grigio, your favourite." He said, as he began to pour the wine into the glasses, that were on the kitchen counter.

"Perfect, thank you." She said, as she walked passed him, to get to the sink. She opened a cupboard and got out a vase, filled it with water, and began to arrange the flowers he'd brought her in the vase.

"These are beautiful Charlie." She said, as she occasionally smelled them, as she arranged them.

"I knew you'd like them." He said, as he turned to look at her.

She smiled back at him, as she caught him looking at her.

She then placed them on the window sill, next to the other bunch of flowers he'd bought her the last time he'd come over for dinner.

"I could get used to this." Duffy said, as she stood back and looked at both vases of flowers.

"I'll have to remember that." He said, as he smiled at her.

She turned to look at him, as she smiled back.

"You will." Duffy said, as she blushed at him.

They stood and looked at each other nervously, unsure what the other was thinking.

Duffy then bit her lip, and walked over towards him. She put her hand on his chest, and then looked up at him nervously.

Charlie looked deeply into her eyes, searching for what she was trying to tell him. Duffy then sighed, and nervously began to play with the collar on his coat. He smiled at her, sensing she was worrying about something.

In one swift move, he bent down and kissed her, a soft and gentle kiss, when he pulled back he looked down at her again.

"Hello gorgeous." Charlie said, as he smirked at her.

"Hi." Duffy said, as she blushed at him, as she looked deep into his eyes, letting out a shy laugh.

"I've wanted to do that all day." Charlie said, as he smirked at her.

"You're such a softy." Duffy said, as she patted him on the chest.

"Can't help being in love." Charlie said, as he smiled down at her, then realised exactly what he'd said to her.

Duffy looked shocked by what he'd said, and smirked back at him. She then put her hand onto his cheek, as she spoke, "aw Charlie."

He smiled back at her lovingly, and sighed.

"I love you too." Duffy said, as she tilted her head at him.

Charlie sighed, as he said, "good."

The cooker then began to buzz, as the timer had ended.

Charlie and Duffy simply giggled at each other, as they pressed their heads against each other, her hands on his chest, his around her shoulders, and he hugged her to him.

Duffy then freed herself from his grasp. She then proceeded to arrange dinner for them both.

Charlie helped her, as and when she asked him to.

-o-

"That was incredible." Charlie said, as he placed his knife and fork on the plate.

"Glad you liked the casserole." Duffy said, as she looked at him, taking a sip of her wine.

"It beats my efforts the other night. I swear it was a shepherd's pie." He said, as he grimaced at her, and reached for his own glass of wine.

"You tried, that's all that matters. Maybe it's your oven." Duffy asked, as she giggled at him.

"No, no, I know what it is." He said, as he shook his head.

"What?" Duffy asked.

"Me, just me, I'm hopeless. It swear I set the timer right. It shouldn't have been that burnt." Charlie said, as he grimaced at himself.

"Ha, ha, oh Charlie. The takeaway made up for it, don't worry." Duffy said, as she laughed at him.

"It's not the point, I made that shepherds pie from scratch." Charlie said, as he sulked a little.

"Oh, darling, it's the thought that counts." Duffy said, as she tilted her head sympathetically at him.

"Yes, well, I'll make it up to you." Charlie said, as he looked over at her.

"You will, will you?" Duffy replied, smirking at him.

"Yes, well, um." Charlie replied, getting embarrassed slightly.

Duffy blushed slightly, and giggled at him.

She then leaned over and covered his hand with hers. He smiled back at her, and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Right, um, dessert?" Duffy said, as she got flustered slightly.

"Dessert?" Charlie replied, his eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"Cheesecake." Duffy replied, as she quickly collected the plates and began to walk back into the kitchen.

"Oh? Cheesecake." Charlie said, as he smirked at her, as he watched her tidy away the plates.

He then got up from the table, and walked over to the kitchen to help her. He saw how flustered she was, as she tided the plates, the counter tops etc. He then walked over to her, and took her by the hand, turning her towards him.

"Duffy?" He said, as he looked at her.

She looked at him, and seemed unsure of herself.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he tried to read her mood.

She smiled sombrely at him, and looked down at his chest.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he frowned at her in concern.

"Ryan phoned me." Duffy said, as she didn't look up at him.

"Oh." Charlie said, as he sighed slightly.

"Are you um having seconds thoughts." Charlie asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, no, never, it's just, I didn't think it would bother me. Um, but, when I heard him plead over the phone. Oh, god. I couldn't do it. I hung up on him." Duffy said, as she looked up at him finally.

"Oh, Duffy, don't do this to yourself. You said yourself you needed to leave him." Charlie said, as he had hold of her shoulders and looked directly at her.

"I know, I know. I don't love him Charlie. But it doesn't make it any easier. Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm ruining our night. You don't need to listen to me talk about Ryan and my marriage all night." Duffy said, as she looked up at him.

"If it helps you, then I don't mind." Charlie said, as he stroked her arms in support.

"No, no, it's not fair on you. I'm doing this to put an end to it. I'm doing this for me. For us, for you too." Duffy said, as she looked up at him, and put her hand on his cheek.

"For us?" Charlie asked, slightly taken aback by her words.

"Yes, yes, for us." Duffy, began, but then nerves got the better of her.

"I love you." Duffy added, as she looked into his eyes, searching for his reaction.

"I love you too." Charlie said, as smiled softly at her.

She smiled back at him, as she leant up and kissed him.

-x-


	15. Hardly teenagers - Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Later last year, on the morning of the Christmas party..._

They'd spent the majority of their time together, either she stayed at his, or he stayed at hers. Either way, they were together every night. They simply couldn't get enough of each other, and neither of them were willing to change that either, it just strengthen their feelings for each other more.

Charlie was the first to wake, and he turned to his side and just watched her sleeping. He sighed as she looked so peaceful. He then glanced over at the time on the clock 5:30am, he didn't want to leave her, but knew he had to, they were due at work at 7:00am. So he thought by cooking her breakfast in bed, gave her more time to sleep, and it would cheer her up a little. Maybe a day under the duvet was a good idea for Christmas, it would certainly help her relax a little. He slowly crept out of bed, and put on his t-shirt and jeans. He turned back to see her sleeping peacefully, he tilted his head as he watched her. He then left his bedroom as quietly as possible.

When he'd finished making her breakfast, he walked back into the bedroom with a tray full of pancakes, toast, and coffee. He placed the tray on the bedside table. Then he gently sat back on the bed, he carefully brushed her hair from her face and called her name.

"Duffy, Duffy?"

"Mmm?" Duffy began to stir slightly.

"I've made us breakfast." He said, as he gently ran his fingers over her shoulder.

"Mmm, Charlie." Duffy said, as she stirred slightly.

"Wake up, Duffy, Duffy." He said, as he stroked her hair.

"Mmm." Duffy said, as she eventually opened her eyes.

"Ah, there you are." Charlie said, as he smiled down at her.

"Morning." Duffy said, as she smiled back at him.

"Morning gorgeous, I've made us breakfast." Charlie said, as he smirked at her.

"Oh, Charlie, you darling man." She said, as she smiled lovingly at him, as she sat up, pulling the covers up over her.

"Here, have some coffee first, warm you up a little." He said, as he turned to the bedside table and passed her the mug of coffee.

"Thanks, for all this. What time is it?" Duffy asked, as she blew on her mug.

"5:30, plenty of time before work." Charlie answered her, as he picked up his coffee and sat down next to her.

"It's a shame we have to go to work, I'd love to just lay here with you all day." She said, as she smiled at him.

"Me too, sweetheart, me too." He smiled down at her.

-o-

When they'd finished their breakfasts, and were ready to go to work, Charlie stood at the door waiting for her.

"Ready?" He said, as he watched her put on her coat.

"As I'll ever be." She said, as she put her handbag over her shoulder.

Charlie smiled at her, as he opened the door for her.

They'd been cautious for a while to avoid anyone seeing them arrive together at work, so when they'd driven up along the road towards the hospital, Charlie pulled down a side road and parked up so she could get out.

"See you in there." Duffy said, as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah, see you shortly." Charlie said, as he watched her leave the car, and walk down the street.

He smiled to himself, and decided to wait a little while longer. He looked over the other side of the road, and saw the corner shop he'd been going to for years. He noticed in the window they had mistletoe hanging down, he smiled to himself.

Perfect.

He took off his seat belt, and walked over to the shop. Inside he was greeted by a familiar face, he'd never learned her name, but, she was an elderly lady who had run this shop for as long as he could remember. She smiled warmly at him.

"The usual?" She asked, as she took a small paper bag from the side of the counter.

"Erm, yeah." He asked, then glanced at the sweets on the counter, and smiled at himself.

He then noticed something and it hit him, she'd love it. He smirked to himself.

"No, no, wait a minute. Actually, no. Um, I'll have one of those." Charlie asked, as he pointed at the plastic box of jelly rings.

"Um, just the one?" She asked, and frowned at him, as she put on her plastic glove.

"Yeah, that one on the top." Charlie said, as he pointed at the jelly sweet.

"That one?" She asked, as she pointed at it.

"No, no, the one next to it." Charlie said, as he grinned at himself.

"This one." She said, picking it up.

"Yeah, that's the one, perfect. Oh, and some mistletoe." Charlie said, as he watched her put the jelly ring into her paper bag.

"Some mistletoe?" She asked, as she frowned at him.

"Yeah, just a small bit". He asked.

"I only sell them in bunches. £5, a bunch." She said, as she stood behind the counter wrapping the ring in the paper bag.

"Oh, erm, I don't mind paying for a bunch, but, if you could just cut a little bit off for me, that'd be great. You can keep the rest." Charlie said, as he got his wallet out of his jacket pocket.

"Um, right, are you sure?" She said, as she walked to the window and tore a small piece of mistletoe from the bunch.

"Oh more sure than I have ever been." Charlie said, as he smiled at her.

"Um, are you, going to do what I think you're going to do?" She asked, as she looked at the mistletoe and jelly ring on the counter.

"If that is proposing to the woman I love, then yes, yes it is." Charlie replied, as he took out a £10 note from his wallet.

"Oh, oh, really? Oh? That is lovely. But, um, can I just say, um. There are jewellers in town you know." She said, looking at him, slightly worried.

"Oh, I know that. But, she is married at the moment. This way, I can ask her, and at least give her a ring, even if a jelly one. A temporary one. Until she is divorced." Charlie explained, as he handed her the money.

"Oh, right, I see. And where do you plan on doing this then? If you don't mind me asking. Call it an old woman's curiosity." She said, as she typed the amount in the till in front of her.

"Oh, the park, after the Christmas party. Seems like the perfect place, we used to often walk around there together." He explained as he smiled at her.

"Oh, now that is romantic. She's a lucky lady." She replied, as she handed him the paper bag, containing the ring, and the sprig of mistletoe.

"I hope so, and yes, but I'm also the luckiest man in the world to have her." Charlie said, as he took the items from her.

"No, no, keep the change." He said, as she tried to give him his change.

"Oh, don't be silly, here." She said, trying to give him his change once again.

"Call it an early Christmas present." He said, as he winked at her.

"Oh, aren't you lovely. Good luck then. And, when she says yes, bring her back here, I'd love to meet her." She said, as she smiled back at him.

"That's a deal. Merry Christmas." Charlie said, as he put the items into his pocket.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, and your girl." She said, as she smiled at him.

Charlie smiled back, and turned to leave the shop, the door bell rang, as he opened, then closed the door behind him.

-x-


	16. Hardly teenagers - Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Slightly AU: if Charlie had proposed to Duffy, as he'd planned..._

Recent events hadn't exactly gone to plan at the Christmas party, trying to keep their relationship secret had failed miserably, as soon as they'd been caught by the bouncer. Duffy's mishap with her wine only complicated matters more, and embarrassed Charlie even more so. But, they were a couple, they were in love, what did it matter now the department knew.

Charlie and Duffy began to walk unsteadily along the path in front of the pub, as Charlie turned and held his arms out to hug Duffy to him, as he said.

"Do you know what I fancy?"

"What tell me?" She replied, hugging him back.

"I fancy nicking a bottle of cider, and heading for the park." He answered, as he released her from his embrace, whilst she linked her arm through his.

"I love you Charlie Fairhead."

"I love you right back." He replied, as they continued to walk down the path unsteadily.

"Good." She replied, as she grasped her bag with her other hand.

"God it's bloody cold tonight." Charlie said, as he wrapped his coat around himself, as they continued down the path, and over the road.

"Sorry, that's my fault." She said, as she looked up at him, mischievously.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked, as he frowned at her.

"The wine." She replied, giggling.

"Yes, yes, it is, I can't believe you did that." Charlie said, as they reached the other side of the road.

"It was an accident." Duffy said, as she looked at him again.

"Hmm." Charlie just frowned at her.

"It was." Duffy laughed again.

"You're the hopeless at lying Duffy, it's written all over your face." Charlie said, as they then stood underneath the bus stop, and taxi rank.

"Want me to warm you up." Duffy said, as she then stood right in front of him, and wrapped her arms through his jacket.

"You offering?" He asked, as he put his hands on her waist, and smirked at her.

"Might be." Duffy replied, as she bit her lip at him.

Charlie just smirked at her, and pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Any warmer?" She asked, as their kiss ended.

"Hmm, so so." Charlie replied, and tilted his head side to side at her.

"Ha, ha." Duffy giggled at him.

"Maybe another kiss would help?" He asked, as he smirked at her again.

"Mmm, really?" She said, as she leaned in and kissed him once more.

As their kiss heated up, Charlie's eyebrows raised slightly, as their tongues intertwined.

"Hey, hey, it's the love birds Jez, look at 'em going for it." Iain said, as they walked out of the pub, towards them both.

Charlie and Duffy pulled a part, and sighed at each other.

"Oh, great. They're coming over." Charlie said, as he looked over and saw Iain and Jez walking towards them.

"Why don't we walk home..." Charlie suggested, as he looked down at her.

"Um, yeah, let's." Duffy said, as she then turned around, and put her arms through Charlie's.

"Night lads." Charlie said, as he nodded at them, before they reached them.

Charlie and Duffy then carried on walking down the path, in the opposite direction from Iain and Jez.

"Oh, you don't have to leave Charlie. We were just havin' a laugh." Iain said, as he watched the couple walk down the street.

"Oh, leave 'em Iain, the dirty pair, off to have some fun I bet." Jez said, and laughed at them.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, probably." Iain replied, as they stood in the bus shelter.

"It's quicker to walk to mine anyway, by the time we get there the taxi will have shown up." Charlie said, blushing still from being caught.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Duffy said, as she squeezed his arm.

"It'll keep us warmer if we walk too." He added, as he then put his hand on hers.

"Are you warm enough? Do you want my jacket?" Charlie said, as he felt how cold her hand was.

"No, no, I'm fine." Duffy said, as she walked a little quicker.

"Wait a minute." Charlie said, as he stopped.

He then released her arm from his, and began to take his jacket off for her.

"Charlie, really, you don't have to." Duffy said, as she watched him removed his jacket, and drape it over her shoulders.

"Shh, just put it on." Charlie said, as he looked down at her, as he arranged it on her.

"Better?" He asked.

"Um, yeah." Duffy replied, as she looked up at him.

"Good." He said, as he gently removed her hair from inside the jacket.

"As soon as you start shivering you're having the jacket back mind." Duffy said, as she looked up at him.

"Ok, ok." Charlie said, as he looked down at her.

"Good." Duffy replied.

He simply smiled at her.

"Park?" He asked, knowing full well it was the quickest route to get to his house.

"Yeah." Duffy replied, as she pulled the jacket around her tighter.

Charlie then put up his arm, and she linked it, and they began to continue their walk to his house.

Try as he might he fought the urge to shiver, it was cold, it was freezing actually. But, making sure she was warm was his priority, so he certainly wasn't prepared to show her how cold he truly was.

A few streets later, and deep into the park, they had spoken about the day's events. Who they'd treated, how the party was fun. And also, to his astonishment how he'd thought people had figured out he was seeing Duffy, because people had been asking about his sex life. It had been a long time since anyone had asked him anything remotely like that. Therefore, they must have known they were a couple. He hadn't a clue it was because she had suggested he had a string of women, to throw them off the scent. It was funny though when Louise had asked if he was a swinger, her face was a picture, they giggled at each other reliving the moment.

They were half way through the park, as they continued on their walk home.

"I still can't believe Jez caught us, 'hooking up', as he called it." Duffy said, as she giggled at him.

"We'll have to be more discreet next time." Charlie suggested, as he winked at her.

"Oh, and where do you suggest?" Duffy asked, as she turned to look at him, as they walked down the path further into the park.

"Oh, well, my office, the store cupboard, the on call room, oh? And my personal favourite: behind the bike sheds." Charlie said, as he pulled her closer to him, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ha, ha, the bike sheds, now that takes me back." Duffy laughed, as she looked at him and shook her head.

"Seems like the perfect place." Charlie stopped suddenly, and turned to look at her.

The lake was in the background, he looked to his left, and to his right, then looked back at her.

"Nice and quiet, no interruptions." Charlie said, as he stood gazing into her eyes, he reached up and put a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Yeah, sounds perfect." Duffy said, as she took in a breath of anticipation.

"Just like you." He said, as he gazed into her eyes.

He then took a step back from her, and he then got down on one knee.

"Charlie?" Duffy asked, frowning at him.

"Duffy." He began.

"Um?" Duffy said, realisation hitting her.

He then took her hand in his, as he said, and swallowed hard.

"Knowing you love me, as much as I love you, has made me the happiest man in the world."

He looked up at her, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Oh, Charlie." Duffy said, as put her free hand to her mouth in shock.

"So, um, I know it's too soon maybe, and I'll wait as long as it takes."

He said, as he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, um, Duffy, um, will you marry me?" He said, as he looked up at her.

"Oh, Charlie, yes, yes, oh my god, yes." Duffy said, as she nodded at him.

"You will?" He replied, the happiness written all over his face, as he rose up from the floor.

"Um, I know it's not the real thing, but, um, I got you this." He said, as he showed her the jelly ring in his hand.

"Oh, Charlie it's perfect." She laughed at him, and tilted her head at him.

He then looked into her eyes, and put the ring onto her finger, she giggled at him as he did so.

He then produced some mistletoe from his other pocket, and held it above their heads, she giggled again, as she reached up and kissed him. A deep and meaningful kiss, full of love and devotion.

-x-


End file.
